Just A Dream
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Songfic, Just a dream by Carrie Underwood.  Pairing is Miz/Evan.  SLASH please enjoy and review.  Character death!


_~Okay, here is the songfic of "Just A Dream" By Carrie Underwood. It said on my profile that this fic would be coming soon and now here it is. The pairing will be Miz/Even because I have never done this pairing and I think its cute. I don't know if I can make the Miz the dominate one though even if in any slash relationship Evan would bottom, its just a thing I have but I will try. Please enjoy and Please Review._

Song-"Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood

_**Pairing-Miz/Evan**_

_**WARNING-BOY/BOY!**_

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18**

**all dressed in white, going to the church that night**

**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,**

**six pence in her shoe**

**something borrowed something *blue***

**and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh**

**she just couldn't believe it**

**she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands**

April the tenth, two weeks after Evan's 28th birthday was the set date for the funeral. The news of the horrible happening came only 4 day's earlier. Evan was ready to go, all dressed in black he would look perfect if it hadn't been for his puffy pink eyes and the despair anyone could see in them.

Chris was there to pick him up, Evan put his box of letters in the middle seat of the truck and then got in himself. Chris sighed and put his hand on Evan's hand gently, trying to comfort the grieving superstar. Evan looked down at the hand but remained silent.

Chris and Evan arrived at the church at 4:00, Evan's resolve to try and be strong was breaking as he tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Everyone was there, Vince, Cena, both Hardy boys, Phil, Paul, Nexus, Alex Riley, all the other NXT season two rookies, and many more. One thing Chris noticed was that up front he could see Cody….Mike's best friend, he was a mess and Randy and Ted were trying their best to calm him. But what stood out most was the rows of soldiers standing lined up against the walls.

Chris looked over at Evan after they were seated in their spots up front, Evan's eyes were fixated on the all-white coffin which held his lover.

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, **

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

Evan couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that broke him down and shoved the cruel reality in his face. Mike was gone…and he was never coming back. Cody's breath caught in his throat, he put his hand over his mouth, he felt sick. In the back of his mind he could hear Chris asking if he was "Okay" and shaking his shoulder lightly.

Evan squeezed his eyes shut tightly, remembering a day that happened only two a month prier.

_A letter came for Mike it was from the army, they were drafting him into the forces. Evan could tell something was wrong from the way Mike had stopped talking and the troubled look that crossed his face._

"_Mike, Baby what's wrong?" Evan questioned going over to stand behind Mike and read the letter. "No!" Evan gasped after finding out what exactly the problem was._

_Mike shook his head and turned around to face Evan. "Don't worry about boo, I will be okay." Mike tried to assure him but it didn't stop Evan from falling into his arms and sobbing on his chest. Mike held Evan tightly. "Come on baby, it'll be fine. I'll come home and then we will be together forever but until then you need to be strong for me."_

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**

**lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt**

**then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**

**then they handed her a folded up flag and**

**she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been**

**and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

The preacher's voice brought Evan out of his painful memories. "Let us bow our heads and pray." Chris took Evans hand and lowered his head and as did Evan. "Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt." Chris kept glancing at Evan, the congregation all stood up and song some sad song that Chris didn't hear any of because he was to worried about Evan and how hard this was for him, Evan was his best friend and he was a good friend of Mike's too.

The preacher gestured for Evan to get up and come over to stand next to him and hesitantly Evan did. The head soldier stepped forward and presented Evan with a folded up flag. Evan held the flag to his chest and broke down completely, falling down to his knees.

Chris was at Evan's side in a heartbeat, putting his arms around him and giving Evan a shoulder to cry on.

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

Evan couldn't help it, after everything they had been through Mike was just taken away from him. It wasn't fair, Mike didn't deserve to die like he did, he was to young, he had his whole life ahead of him and he had his heart waiting for him when he got home.

"Why!" Evan wailed. "God Why!" Chris tried to shush him but running his hands through Evan's hair. Chris kissed his forehead and felt his heart break of seeing Evan so broken and knowing the the once vibrant, sweet, caring, funny, lively, smiling man he had known was now in a box, dead, cold, un-moving. Chris shut his eyes and rocked Evan back and forth.

**(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**(loudly) Ohh i'll never know**

**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

Chris finally got Evan away from the coffin that held his heart and brought him home, not to Evan's home but to Chris's home where Chris could keep him safe and make sure that even though he felt alone he was not alone and never would be. While Chris was showing Evan went out on the balcony, Mike's favorite shirt and the ring he wore that was identical to Evan's was clutched in his right hand. The moon was full and every star in the sky shone brightly.

Evan leaned on the rail that kept people from falling off.

'Baby why's you leave m-me, wh-why'd you have to go i-I was counting on forever" Evan whimpered. He kissed the ring and brought the shirt up to his nose, it still smelt like Mike. Evan folded his arms and laid his head in them.

"Mikey….God, Mikey….I love you..please come home." He whimpered unknown to him Chris was standing in the door way looking lost and helpless.

**Oh this is just a dream**

**just a dream, oh! [fading out]**

The day Mike got on the plane that would take him to the destination of his death he had made Chris promise him something.

Evan had gone to the bathroom because he felt sick and needed to puke, normally Mike would have gone too but he needed to talk to Chris.

"Chris….me and you both know there is a high chance that I'm not coming home." Mike stated quietly, Chris was about to protest but Mike stopped him by raising is hand.

"I need you to Take care of Evan while I'm gone. And I know it's a lot to ask but if I never come back…will you please watch out for him, take care of him because I won't be here to do it anymore. I can't leave not knowing if he will be okay, so please Chris do this for me." Mike pleaded. Chris was now truly afraid, he didn't want to lose Mike, taking care of Evan is something he would do anyways but to hear Mike say it sounded like he really was not coming back.

Chris nodded his head and pulled Mike to his chest in a heartfelt hug.

"Of course I will Mike, anything for you. You just remember that Evan and all of us you are leaving will be waiting for you to come home okay." He felt Mike nod, Chris let him go. And now he wished he hadn't let Mike leave, he wishes he could have done something to stop Mike being drafted for everyone's sake but for Evan's especially.


End file.
